You and Me
by Rusty532
Summary: Percy comes to stay for an ENTIRE school year at Annabeth's house, in California. Together, they're going to beat problem after problem, stick together, and hug a kitten! Wait, seriously! Yep, seriously! It's all humor, romance, and no swearing! Rated K ! I hope it's funny and fun to read! (And for the last time, PERCY DID NOT BLOW UP THE SCIENCE ROOM!) Wait, what!


I was happy.

Extreme happy.

Percy was coming to visit for the ENTIRE school year, so that we could be together! Because he had some stuff to pack, dad had left him with the money for the plane ticket so that Percy could go back to his apartment and get ready.

So, three days later, after being home from camp, I got a call from Seaweed Brain, saying that he's on his way! I was excited.

"Now, you two will not fool around, you understand me?" My step-mother said.

"Not gonna," I said, a bit annoyed. Hey, we really weren't!

"Yeah, no fooling around, Annabeth," Bobby grinned at me, Fruit Loops dripping from his chin. That little…He didn't even know what "fooling around" meant!

"Shut up," I glared at him.

"Percy and Annabeth sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Michael sang.

"You too, Michael," I said. "Keep that mouth shut."

Step (my step-mother. I just call her Step for short) looked out the front window. I heard tires on the stone driveway and my heart leapt. Dad was home! He was back from the airport with Percy! Step started to say something, but I was already outside the moment she opened her mouth. Dad got out of the gray Jeep first. Then, Percy got out from the passenger's side.

Dear gods…

Black hair, green eyes, that stupid smile of his…

And since the Jeep was only like 15 feet away, I started to run forward. I collided with Percy, laughing. Percy's arms were wrapped around me. "Well, I guess that means you missed me?" He asked, and I laughed again.

"Gods, how can I miss someone as annoying as you?" I smirked.

"Come on, Percy, we'll get you unpacked," Dad interrupted our moment.

Percy leaned forward, kissed my cheek, and went over to my dad to get his luggage unloaded from the back of the Jeep. As soon as he was at the very back and couldn't see me, I sighed happily and leaned against the hood of the Jeep.

Here we were.

He was going to live with me for an entire school year. We were going to go to school together. Who knows! He might be in a few of my classes!

Percy came up to the front of the Jeep with a couple of what looked like gym bags. "'Ello, Wise Girl," He grinned. "Can you please take these?"

"And why should I ever do that?" I asked, feigning shock. Then I returned the smile. "Give me those, Seaweed Brain. Why, are they too heavy for you? Need your awesome girlfriend to carry them?"

"Hey! I'm not weak!"

"Sure, sure," I teased. "Whatever you say, Percy!"

Percy's glaring at me playfully. "Oh really? Well, I am strong! Muscular, ya know!"

I walked up to him, acting like I'm going to kiss him, found a pressure point on his arm, and BANG! Percy's arm dropped. The bag in that hand hit the ground. He stared at it in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting his "big, muscular" arm to fail.

"You might want to remind yourself how smart I am," I said, taking the bags from him.

"And cute," Percy grinned at me sheepishly, and I felt myself go red.

"I'll see you inside, Kelp Head," I gave him a brief hug, not sure of what to say. I don't think Percy really knew what to say either. All I know is that if my heart didn't slow down, I was going to have a heart attack.

I opened the door and walked in with the two bags. And immediately, Ripper, our big, stupid, German Shepard, comes in. When I mean stupid, I mean stupid. He couldn't get a hint even if you spelled it out in beef jerky (his possible favorite food).

Ripper stared at the two bags with excitement. I sighed. The dumb thing ran forward and I yelled, "Ripper! Down! Touch these bags and I'll kill you!"

The German Shepard cocked his head and stopped in his tracks. His tongue rolled out of his mouth. Even though I liked dogs a lot, this one was my least favorite. Ripper annoyed me to no end. And he bit people every once in a while. So if this little moron decided to bite Percy, it would be all over.

I've killed monsters.

How hard could killing Ripper be?

Thank goodness we also had a cat. We had gotten her not that long ago, and I had named her Ice, due to the fact that her eyes were blue like ice. She was a little gray kitten, and, personally, if Ripper laid a paw on her, I'd kill him for that, too.

I went upstairs to the second floor. This is where my parents' room was and my little brothers' rooms were. I went up another floor to the third floor. This is where my room is, along with the Guest Bedroom.

I went into the Guest Bedroom, and there, I see Ice sitting on the bed. I placed the bags next to her, and then stroked her little gray body. I scratched behind the ears, just where she likes it. Yep. Major purring.

I went back downstairs and see Percy struggling to carry up a few more bags. I took three bags from him and I helped him to his room.

"That's the last of it," Percy said. "Thanks."

"You tired?" I asked.

He nodded, and just before I could help him into bed, he spots something.

"Well, who's this?" He asked. He grins as Ice attacks his hand, batting at him with soft kitten paws.

"That's Ice," I'm trying not to laugh. "She's not that old, so be gentle with her, Percy."

"Don't worry, I'll be very careful," Percy's hand is attacked again. The little ball of fur is just making my heart melt, and judging from Percy's soft expression, Ice is also adorable to him.

"Well, Ice likes to sleep in the Guest Bedroom, so you might have a kitten attacking you all night," I said as Ice got onto her hind legs, and Percy was teasing her by putting a finger right on her nose. "She might feel even safer in here if you're with her."

"What's she hiding from?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"Ripper, that stupid German Shepard. He never comes onto the third floor," I said. "Ice hates Ripper, and Ripper…Well, he's an idiot. How do you think he got his name? Started ripping up our furniture when he was a pup. Wish I would've asked my dad to shoot that dog then. He hates Ripper just as much as I do."

I help Percy get into bed, un-kittening his hand.

"Now, would you like a kitten to keep you company?" I asked as Percy pulled the covers up a little bit more. I had picked Ice up so that Percy could climb into bed without accidentally crushing her. She was still that young.

"I'll take a kitten," He grinned, and I set Ice down on his chest.

"Enjoy," I said. Percy shifts his feet under the covers, and Ice dives for them.

Both of us are trying not to laugh. I leaned down and kissed Percy, then came up a moment later. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you, Wise Girl," Percy is smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy," I kissed him again. "Get some rest. Then we can spend some time together."

As I close the door, I take the scene in; The guy I love more than anything has a kitten taking a nap as well, and right on his chest.

Completely adorable.


End file.
